


i'm the one that loves you.

by shewitches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/pseuds/shewitches
Summary: "David kisses him, and all of his insides light up.  The first thing he thinks is finally, and the second thing he thinks is that he wishes he had done this sooner.  He feels like a fireworks show is going off in his chest with every press of David’s lips against his, and the grand finale is the way David is looking at him when he pulls back.  God, is that what this is supposed to feel like? David tastes like the disgusting freezer burnt cheese sticks from the cafe, and Patrick wants to memorize the shape of his mouth for days.  He’s never wanted anyone this way, and it’s terrifying in the most exciting way. "or, a look inside Patrick's brain as he kisses David throughout season 4.





	i'm the one that loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own schitt's creek, or the characters, yada yada. please don't sue me. title is from dog years by maggie rogers, a song that everyone should listen to & personally means a lot to me so the fact that i'm applying it to david & patrick says a lot. anyway! enjoy the fic. i've never written these two before and i use too many commas and run on sentences, so just... i guess whatever? enjoy that

David kisses him, and all of his insides light up. The first thing he thinks is _finally_, and the second thing he thinks is that he wishes he had done this sooner. He feels like a fireworks show is going off in his chest with every press of David’s lips against his, and the grand finale is the way David is looking at him when he pulls back. _God, is that what this is supposed to feel like_? David tastes like the disgusting freezer burnt cheese sticks from the cafe, and Patrick wants to memorize the shape of his mouth for days. He’s never wanted anyone this way, and it’s terrifying in the most exciting way. 

**

He kisses David, the second time, and it feels like stepping inside after a long vacation in a foreign country. David is warm and inviting and accepting, and he tastes like the ridiculously complicated coffee order Patrick got him earlier in the day, and it’s somehow the best taste in the world to him now. It tastes like a candy bar that should be disgusting. He spends five minutes chasing the taste with his tongue and the sound David makes goes to his toes. He's grateful for someone walking into the store before he does something stupid. 

**

They keep kissing, after the first few, and David tastes like cinnamon and just — sweet. Not overpowering in a way that would be off putting, but like he had french toast for breakfast and Patrick wants to chase the taste. David tastes like cinnamon and it’s becoming addictive. Maybe he’s just addictive. Patrick finds himself chasing it like a high, like a drug, like for the first time in his life he wants something _ this _ badly and maybe that’s too much to put on a kiss at 10:14 a.m. in the middle of Rose Apothecary with his hands squeezing David’s thighs while he teases him about Alexis being pregnant but here they are — 

The bell above the door rings, and Patrick should be relieved, because he wants to take this slowly and he thinks he might be two seconds away from breaking his own rules. He wants to do this the right way. Every_ logical _ part of his brain — the part that’s good at taxes, grant applications, statistics, and the part that kept him with Rachel for years despite knowing it wasn’t the right thing to do — wants to go slowly, but David feels solid under his hands and he tastes like cinnamon and he feels like a song that Patrick wants to figure out so badly it almost hurts his fingers. 

He doesn’t want to go so slowly anymore when David has his lips pressed against his neck and his sturdy hands are pushing him against the wall. David still tastes like cinnamon, but he gets a thrill that he also tastes a little bit like the tea Patrick drinks. 

** 

David kisses him good morning, and he tastes like mint. It’s all the proof he needs that David woke up early, got out of Stevie’s bed and then crawled back in it just to wake up next to him. Everything about it makes his stomach flip in the best way. Waking up next to David Rose one day and not being able to the next should be a crime. He thinks it might be. 

“I wouldn’t mind your morning breath,” Patrick breathes out, taking in David’s perfect hair and making it his mission to mess it up again. His hair feels annoyingly soft against his fingers and he’s instantly fascinated by it. “— Beautiful,” He says, almost on accident, and he says it like a prayer. It’s not too early in the morning, but it _ is _ too early in _ whatever this is _ for him to be feeling this way. 

David laughs at him, and it’s soft and _ easy _ in a way it never was before. “I mind,” He responds, and then kisses Patrick again before shoving him gently out of bed to brush his teeth. 

All of it is easy. It makes him categorize his life into two parts — _ before and after Schitt’s Creek, before and after figuring himself out, before and after David _. 

**

David calls him his boyfriend, and he feels something crack open inside his chest. Patrick has never had a boyfriend before, and calling David his boyfriend over and over again makes him feel so right that he almost can’t handle his joy. It feels uncontainable. He’s never had this problem before. He’s always been able to contain himself, and be easy to handle. 

He kisses David, and David tastes like sugary coffee. It should make him question him, and wonder why David tastes like coffee when it’s dark outside — but the world around them could explode and he truly wouldn’t care. Let’s go, apocalypse, _ David Rose is his boyfriend. _

Simply kissing him inside their store doesn’t feel like enough of a celebration, but having David in his lap feels like a win in itself. He moves his hand to cup David’s jaw while his other arm holds David close, gently, like he’s afraid he might scare him off. He doesn’t want to burst the bubble. 

**

Teasing David about the open mic night is probably his favorite thing he’s done so far. He looks terrified, like Patrick has the ability to embarrass him that badly, and Patrick should probably at least play a few _ good _ chords to ease the tension that’s radiating from him. But why ruin the surprise? 

He watches David’s face as he plays and he’s surprised he makes it through without messing up the chords. He’s pretty sure he saw Moira cry, but he isn’t going to even bring it up. When everyone has finally left and David’s locked the door, he finally feels like he can talk. 

“So, how are we feeling about the song now?” He asks, just to be an asshole. “Are we at least at like a 95%?”

David kisses him instantly, with enough force to push him against the register, and he tastes like something Patrick can’t quite place but it's just as addictive as the cinnamon or the coffee. It's really just David at this point. It might be a mix of the dinner he had at the cafe and a piece of candy that they sell at the store. He feels like he’s trembling when Patrick holds him, and Patrick almost feels bad about poking fun. Almost. 

He almost tells him he loves him. _ Almost. _He just keeps kissing him instead, and he hopes David gets the message. 

**

God, how did he think not telling David about Rachel was a good idea? 

He tries to remember the way David felt against him when he kissed him last, and the way he looked, or the way he tasted, but all of it seems like it was years ago now. He wishes he had kissed him more, or longer, or harder. Cinnamon, mint, coffee, candy — all of it reminds him of kissing David now. 

** 

He resists the urge to kiss David in the store when he admits that he wanted to get back together days ago. It’s difficult, and he settles for just putting his hands on David’s face. Somehow it feels safer, like he won’t immediately give in and say he loves him if he does that. His chest feels like it’s going to crack open with how much he loves David, and he practically runs away from the store before he says something stupid. 

When he comes back later, and watches David’s olive branch, he’s sure it’s written all over his face. _ I love you, I missed you, I’m sorry, Please don’t go. _He kisses David the first chance he gets, and he tastes like a mix of prosecco and mint and Patrick wants to drown in him. He wishes they had picked a better place for this, and he tries his best to keep it PG as he pulls David into his lap. 

“Are you seriously wearing a leather sweater?” He asks, laughing into his mouth. God, it feels so good to be this close to David again. His brain feels overwhelmed with it, and he can’t control the way he keeps kissing and touching him. His hands roam David’s back, his shoulders, his chest, his cheeks — anywhere he can reach. “Do you own any other clothes?”

It was never like this when he took a break from Rachel. _You make me feel right, David. _

“Are you not appreciating my ‘let’s get back together’ outfit?” David snarks, and Patrick wants to eat him alive. He isn’t sure how he managed to survive the first 30 years of his life without David, let alone the last week. 

“I would have appreciated it more a few days ago,” Patrick snarks back, fingers messing with the bracelet on David’s wrist as David adjusts in his lap. It’s a comfortable position. It makes Patrick feel at home. “You know, before I thought you just wanted to be business partners.” 

David shakes his head, leaning forward to kiss him again like he doesn’t realize it makes Patrick’s entire brain shut down for at least ten minutes every single time he does it. When he pulls back, he’s grinning like he gets it, so Patrick has to roll his eyes.“I couldn’t just be your business partner,” David says easily, like he gets it, and it feels like the perfect moment to say it. “You have to know that.”

_ I love you, David. _

Someone knocks on the door with a frantic yell, and Patrick closes his eyes for a second before he’s sighing softly. David kisses his forehead apologetically and moves off of his lap to answer the door and handle the next Rose family drama. He thinks it’s Alexis, but he can’t move from the chair for a minute. Next time, for sure. He isn't sure how much longer he can keep himself from saying it. 

** 

Patrick kisses David before he leaves for the day, and he tastes like morning breath. It feels like a win, somehow, that David didn’t wake up before him to brush his teeth. Like he isn’t hiding parts of him anymore. He’s twenty minutes late to leave because he keeps waking David up to keep kissing him. It’s worth it. The domesticity of it is worth it to him, and he'll never be able to explain it to David without saying something ridiculous like _I love you _or _I can't believe you're mine_ and scaring him off. 

It’s even more worth it that David lets him kiss him when he has poison oak later. 

“Do you promise I don’t look like an extra from_ The Walking Dead _?” David asks, and Patrick wants to laugh, but he doesn’t. It takes a lot. 

“I swear,” He says honestly, rubbing the lotion into his skin. He’s had poison oak before, and he thinks he can handle David with poison oak better than anyone at the motel could. “Do you want proof?” 

David looks so serious, and Patrick thinks it’s endearingly adorable. He’s in so much trouble for the rest of his life, he knows. He leans forward to kiss him and David stops him, and Patrick can’t help the way his eyebrows go up. 

“My dad said — “ David starts, and then stops almost instantly as he realizes the conversation that's going to play out if he tells Patrick what his dad said. It's almost interesting to watch David think. He would be a terrible poker player. “I should stop listening to him.” 

“Good answer,” Patrick replies with a soft smile, and kisses him until David can't stop smiling. 

** 

David looks horrified by the idea that Alexis told Ted she loves him, and Patrick isn’t sure what to do or why it's such a horrible thing that Alexis loves Ted. His instinct is to keep quiet and keep things the same, but he _ does _ love David. He knows that. He’s known for a long time. He always felt like he knew what love was, with Rachel, but it’s different with David. It's always been different with David.

It feels safe, and fun, and exciting — it feels warm. David, despite all of his reservations and commentary about how he isn’t built for this, has fixed parts of Patrick that he didn’t even know were broken. He should probably tell him that some day. For now, David just needs to know that he's loved. That there isn't an expectation of him — just that he's loved by Patrick. 

_David, I love you. You’re my Mariah Carey. _

He spends the time David’s gone worrying he did something wrong, but he knows he didn’t. David needs to know he’s loved, and he needs to know that Patrick loves him. He isn’t ashamed to say it — Brewers never have been. They're the type of people that remember your birthday and always say I love you. That's what started all of this. A birthday dinner. 

Any doubt he had is gone when David comes back, and he kisses him, and David tastes like a cookie, or a poor attempt at a cookie and he has a million questions about that, but Patrick doesn’t care because _ David Rose loves him too _ and he could scream it from a mountain. He’s probably going to, actually. 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't usually write dedications, but: for ki and izzy, who have listened to me complain about not being able to write for months & have consistently reminded me that i am in fact a writer. and a secondary dedication for ki, who held me at metaphorical gunpoint and made me watch this show & watched it with me/cried with me, thanks for that. i love you both dearly. ♥


End file.
